Pitch Perfect (Austin & Ally Version)
by austin-fks-ally
Summary: Ally is that girl who'd rather listen to what's coming out of her headphones than what's coming out of you. Arriving at her new college, she finds herself not right for any clique but somehow is muscled into one that she never would have picked her own alongside mean girls, sweet girls and weird girls whose only thing in common is how good they sound when they sing, FULL SUM AU OOC


**A/N**: After watching Pitch Perfect 10 million times, I was inspired to make an "Austin & Ally" version of it.

This is gonna be interesting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pitch Perfect plot/related characters and I do not own Austin & Ally characters. The summary is not mine, it is by wikipedia or google. I just changed it up a bit. I do not own any of the songs that sounds familiar.

*_out of character_, *_au_

**Summary**_:_ Ally is that girl who'd rather listen to what's coming out of her headphones than what's coming out of you. Arriving at her new college, she finds herself not right for any clique but somehow is muscled into one that she never would have picked her own; alongside mean girls, sweet girls and weird girls whose only thing in common is how good they sound when they sing Ally takes this acoustic singing group out of their world of traditional arrangements and perfect harmonies into all-new mash-ups, they fight to climb their way to the of the cutthroat world of college in a cappella. This could wind up either the coolest thing they'll ever do or the most insane, and it will probably be a little of both.

* * *

***Lincoln Center, New York City***

"Please don't stop the,

please don't stop the,

please don't stop the, music."

"pam pam pam pam pam*

* music music*

"Please don't stop the music."

"It's gettin' late.."

"Now this is exactly the kind of performance you would expect to see at the international Championship of Collegiate a Cappella. Am I right, Gail?" said John, one of the commentators for the International Championship of Collegiate a Capella.

Gail, nodded her head to the music playing and responded "Oh John, you're so right everything else seems wrong."

The Treblemakers, one of Baker's a Capella groups that succeeded to the finals, are currently performing.

All the ladies in the front row can't get enough of the guys.

"_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_  
_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way._"

"Boy, these Baker University Treblemakers always thrill the judges. And the ladies in the room cannot get enough" John said.

"So true John." Gail started."Nothing makes a woman feel more like a girl than a man who sings like a boy." She closed her eyes and did a small dance on her chair.

Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
"That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible"  
"If you dont have to go don't  
Do you know what you started"  
"I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty"

* * *

Didi in a rush ran through corridors looking for the stage, she was running late and she is 50% sure she's late for the BU's Bellas performance. She had her blue outfit on with a bracelet that says 'Baker Bella'. She looked like a flight attendant with her ginger red hair up in a bun and high heels.

* * *

_Your hands around my waist_  
_Just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand_  
_Chest to chest_  
_And now we're face to face_  
_I wanna take you away_  
_Lets escape into the music_  
_DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_

Didi finally found the backstage and was relieved when the Bella's were still there.

_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

She found the girl's and Hazel, the Baker Bella's leader, fixed Didi's hair and her outfit.

"Didi, look at you. You're a mess. You're unfocused. You're unreliable. And your breath smells like egg. Like all the time." Hazel said, glaring at Didi. She snapped at Cassidy to come forward.

"I can't believe the Bellas are being passed onto you two slut bags after we graduate." said Hazel with a mean tone in her voice. "Just don't eff up your solo." She said staring at Cassidy, the next leader of the Bella's.

Cassidy interrupted, "I won't disappoint you. My dad always says, 'if you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait."

Hazel looked at her in the eyes, "Has your dad ever told you to shut up?"

Cassidy was hurt by her words, and her mood dropped. Didi looked at her in a "sorry" way.

She whispered, "I'm fine."

The Bella's stood backstage waiting for their turn to perform.

_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

Chuck, the Treblemaker's lead singer ended the performance with a jump split. The crowd screamed and shouted and clapped for the Treblemakers.

John jumped on his seat, "Ouch! Boy that hurt." He exclaimed.

"Sexy man-splits" Gail said.

"His pain is our gain, Gail" John responded.

The crowd was still screaming and cheering for the Treblemakers.

Chuck looked at the crowd before him and dropped his microphone to the stage, and putting his hands up in the air.

The guy who usually introduces groups to the stage, walked up and said "The Treblemakers, ladies and gentlemen please give them a round of applause. "

The crowd was even louder, if that was possible, the claps and cheers filled the room and the Trebles cheering and waving to the crowd.

They left the stage and went back stage. Still cheering for themselves.

"Alright, good luck guys."

When the Treblemakers passed the Bellas. Hazel rolled her eyes at the sight of them. Chuck, the lead singer stopped in front of Hazel and said, "Good luck out there. Seriously you girls are awesome" Chuck started. "...ly horrible. I hate you, kill yourselves. Girl power! Sisters before misters!" Chuck mocked.

The Bellas ignored his comment and formed a circle.

"Alright ladies, it's now or never. Hands in!" Hazel said and the other Bella's held their hand out.

"One, two, *AaaaaaaaAaaaa*" (heavenly angel sound)

They faced the stage, and the guy introduced the Bellas on stage. "Up now the Baker Bellas!"

The crowd clapped for the Bellas as they walked on stage.

"Well the Bellas tonight are making history as the first ever all-female group to advance to the ICCA finals." John said.

"That's right John. Now why do you think it's taken so long for an all-lady group to break through that a Cappella glass ceiling? " Gail asked.

"Well Gail, the women typically cannot hit the low notes, which really round out an arrangement, thrill the judges and that can really hurt them in competition."John responded. "Women are about as good at a Capella as they are being doctors." .. Gail nodded.

The stage lights dimmed, and the Bellas got in position, their right knees bend and the left one straight.

Hazel blew the pitch pipe and counted down, "One, two,three four."

_oh oh oh oh_  
_oh oh oh oh dadada_  
_I, I gotta new life,_  
_You would hardly recognize me,_  
_I'm so glad,_  
_How could a person like me care for you,_  
_Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,_

_oooooo_

_Is enough enough,_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,_  
_and I am happy now living without you,_

"Is it me or did we just take a left turn into Snoozeville? Gail asked.

"Yeah and we parked in a lot where they do not validate." John responded.

_ I've left you all alone_  
_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_  
_I saw the sign_  
_  
_

Cassidy pukes out her week's lunch during her solo.

Gail and John jump from their seats.

"Woah!"

"No! Holy..." John was surprised.

"This is a surprise!" Gail exclaimed.

The Bellas stared at Cassidy and covered their mouths in disgust. The smell of Cassidy's puke covered the room.

"Now this is how you bring some excitement to the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella." Gail said.

"She had a weeks worth of lunch and lost it!" said John.

The judges were shocked on what just happened.

"Well, she didn't lose it. We know exactly where it is. It's all over the third row." Gail pointed at the third row.

Cassidy, still holding on to her microphone, looked at what she had done.

She shivered and closed her eyes...

* * *

**A/N**: The next chapter, Ally will finally appear and it will be four months after this "puke" thing.

It would be cool if you guys watched the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time.

So you can kinda see what's going on, but other people.

edit: 12/27/13

i did some mistakes lol


End file.
